


Workplace Tension

by Slime_Qween



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Qween/pseuds/Slime_Qween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit uncomfortable in the studio during a bit of downtime. Uncomfortable for Neil, that is. Things get a bit too comfortable for Geddy and Alex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Miss-Farenheight, as part of 2015's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Alex Lifeson,Geddy Lee (Rush): PDA in the studio and Neil getting annoyed..'  
> Studio time with maybe-possibly-barely-there-implied-homoeroticism. I wrote Neil as less annoyed and more flustered and uncomfortable, and I didn't make any explicit statements about what the other two are actually up to, if they're up to anything at all. People being upset by ambiguous sex things is My Jam.

Neil sighed, trying to keep his attention on his work. It was a little after three pm on a drab October day, and the recording session had slowly ground to a halt. He was attempting to work through some ideas he had for a new song, but so far nothing was coming of it. His bandmates had broken off and were sitting on an old couch at the opposite end of the room, just far enough that he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He could certainly see them, though. Alex was in front, with his guitar on his lap, plucking out little melodies. Geddy was behind him, sitting with his legs pulled up underneath him, talking to Alex over his shoulder. They were just talking and joking in that comfortable way they had, and every now and then Geddy would reach over and touch Alex--pat him on the arm or mess with his hair, things like that. And Alex would return the gesture, gently bumping Geddy with his shoulder or reaching back to give him a little squeeze. It was all very innocent, Neil told himself. They were friends, and there was nothing odd about them expressing it like that.did they have to sit that close together, though? There wasn't anything wrong with it, it just seemed.unseemly. Of course it was wonderful that they had that kind of closeness, but it made him feel awkward in a way he couldn't place.

Presently, Geddy rested his chin on Alex's shoulder and his hand on Alex's bicep. Alex looked back at him slyly and said something Neil couldn't quite make out, which made Geddy laugh and hug him a little tighter. His long, soft hair fell gently over Alex's broad chest, and Neil felt an uncomfortable squirming sensation in the pit of his stomach. Despite the damp, chilly weather, he felt warm. Too warm. He shifted in his seat and tried to ignore the whispers and stifled giggling coming from the other end of the room. Desperately, he searched around for a reason why their easy intimacy was making him so uncomfortable. It wasn't what they were doing, he decided, finally; it was where they were doing it. They were in the studio, and they should be working on music, not fooling around. That was it.

Satisfied with this explanation, Neil straightened up and cleared his throat, loudly.

"I hate to interrupt," he said, with a little more of an edge on his voice than he intended, "but don't you think we should get back to work?"

The other two sat up, looking a little confused. With a little coaxing and a few threats, he eventually got his bandmates reinstalled in their proper places, and they started up again. Neil relaxed as he fell into the rhythm of the song, letting the work swallow him up and push back the uncomfortable, ambiguous feelings that he couldn't--or didn't want--to name. At the end of the session, Alex and Geddy both told him how well he had played that day. He thanked them both, but secretly he wished that they hadn't said anything.


End file.
